<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kiss me, Kiss me by suchawannabe56</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29495922">Kiss me, Kiss me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/suchawannabe56/pseuds/suchawannabe56'>suchawannabe56</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Inspired by songs from 5 Seconds of Summer [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boys Kissing, First Kiss, Fluff, Good Friend Lydia Branwell, Good Parabatai Jace Wayland, Happy Ending, I'm Bad At Summaries, Implied Sexual Content, Insecure Alec Lightwood, M/M, Pining</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:48:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,914</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29495922</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/suchawannabe56/pseuds/suchawannabe56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>All Alec does is his job and protect his family. Whatever he wants or feels isn't important, but then Magnus come into their lives and Alec wants to get to know him, wants to kiss him. </p><p>Will Alec allow himself to do something for himself or will he keep pretending his feelings are important?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Inspired by songs from 5 Seconds of Summer [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2273186</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The idea behind this was inspired by the song "Kiss me Kiss me" by 5 Seconds of Summer, but it kind of went off track.<br/>There's still reference to the song, </p><p>Thank you to the amazing, thirteen_echoes for being the beta</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alec Lightwood, the eldest child of Maryse and Robert Lightwood, former acting Head of the New York Institute, was thoroughly fed up. He had spent the last few hours in the training room, trying to rid himself of the frustration that was slowly overwhelming him.</p><p>A few weeks ago, his <em>Parabatai</em>, Jace, had brought Clary Fray into their lives. She was a Nephilim raised as a mundane but mainly, at least in Alec’s opinion, she was a pain in the arse. From the moment she entered their lives things had become insane. They had gone on unsanctioned missions, got involved in Downworlder business; the responsibility of which landed on Alec’s head. His sister was now playing the diplomat, which should be his job, just because she has ‘“ties” to the Seelies.</p><p>Alec sighed, throwing fast-paced punches into the bag. If all this wasn’t bad enough, Jace had more or less abandoned him in favour of getting into trouble with Clary. The redhead had also dragged her best friend into their mess, which just meant that Alec had someone else to look out for. His parents had been furious, even more so when the Clave sent Lydia to take over as Head because of their “lack of regard for the rules”.</p><p>Alec could feel his energy slipping as he punched the bag with more force. The worst part about the situation was that Clary had led them to meet The High Warlock of Brooklyn, Magnus Bane. Alec had always been so focused on his work, protecting his siblings and being in Jace’s shadow, that when Magnus had noticed him, he had forgotten how to think. He had always bottled up his feelings as emotions were a distraction but since meeting Magnus, the Warlock seemed to have taken up residency in his head.</p><p>After a few more punches, Alec called it a day. He grabbed his water bottle, taking a few swigs, before heading to his room. He needed to shower before heading out on patrol. After his shower, Alec activated his stamina rune before pulling on his gear. He had volunteered to lead the mission when Lydia had informed him that Magnus would be coming by for a consult. The Shadowhunter headed out to the Ops room, meeting up with his team before heading to the weapons room. Alec was determined to leave before Magnus arrived to avoid any distractions (the last time he had stumbled across Magnus in the Institute fixing the wards, Alec had almost walked into a wall, much to Isabelle’s amusement.) Today, however, Alec and his team were gone before the Warlock arrived.</p><p>After only a few days, Alec was finding it harder and harder to keep Magnus from entering his mind. He tried to avoid the man the best he could, but that wasn’t always possible. They were working with him on a few things, and Lydia seemed to find reasons that Alec needed to be in the same area as the sparkly man, even if he wasn’t dealing directly with him. It was later that week when Alec and Isabelle were called into Lydia’s office. There had been an increase in demon activity around the city. Lydia was sitting on the edge of her desk when the pair entered. The Lightwood siblings stood in the centre of the room, waiting for the Head to give them their orders.</p><p>“Isabelle, I’d like you to speak with Magnus. I believe that he may be of help. He might also have a bit more insight as to why the demons have increased.”</p><p>Isabelle nodded. She glanced at her brother, feeling him tense next to her, and noticed the frown on his face.</p><p>“Isabelle’s playing the diplomat again?!” Alec stated, the frustration evident in his voice.</p><p>“Alec, I didn’t mean it like that. But let’s be honest, whenever he’s around you lose the ability to function.” Lydia said softly. She really hadn’t meant to offend the boy by sending Isabelle, it was just easier and she also needed Alec for something else.</p><p>“I do not!” Alec countered.</p><p>“Oh come on!” Isabelle half-chuckled, “You nearly walked into a wall when you saw him, on three separate occasions.”</p><p>“I… That’s… I wasn’t expecting to see him when I walked out of the room.”</p><p>Isabelle hummed, she clearly didn’t believe a word her brother was saying. Before Alec could protest, and possibly dig himself into an even bigger hole, Lydia continued with her orders.</p><p>“Alec, I need you to lead a small team downtown. There had been some demonic activity around the area.”</p><p>Alec nodded and headed to the door to collect his weapons. Just as he was about to leave, Lydia called after him.</p><p>“Take Jace, Clary and Raj. Call if you need backup!”</p><p>Alec huffed, taking Jace and Raj would be fine, if either could at least try to follow orders. He wasn’t sure whether Clary should be allowed in the field. She was still new to this, they were still searching for a way to find her mother and catch her father, meaning she would likely be distracted. Knowing he didn’t really have a choice, he gathered the three Shadowhunters, his weapons and headed out after a quick debrief.</p><p>When the group returned to the Institute after their patrol, Isabelle came over to join them. She paled at the sight of her brother. Alec was clutching at his side, his hand stained red and was leaning slightly on Jace, who looked worried.</p><p>“What happened?” she inquired, wrapping her arm around Alec’s waist, taking some of his weight off Jace.</p><p>“I’m fine, Iz,” Alec grumbled, trying to push his sister away, earning an eye-roll in response.</p><p>“He got caught saving me. Clary was in trouble, I didn’t see the demon coming up behind me. Alec shoved me out of the way and took the blow.” Jace explained.</p><p>Isabelle looked at Clary and Raj who were following behind.<br/>“Clary, go get Magnus. He’s in Lydia’s office. Raj, go warn the Infirmary what we’re dealing with.”</p><p>“I’m fine, Iz,” Alec repeated, straightening up slightly, only to lean back onto Jace.</p><p>Isabelle gently pulled his hand away and gasped when she saw the gash in her brother’s side. Ignoring the older boy’s protests, Isabelle and Jace led him to the medical wing, helping him lie on one of the beds.</p><p>“Why didn’t you use an <em>Iratze</em>?” Lydia asked from the door.</p><p>Jace and Isabelle jumped as they hadn’t realised that Clary had been just behind them with Magnus and the Head of the Institute.</p><p>“It didn’t work,” Jace said, shifting slightly to allow Magnus to look at the boy’s wound. “I tried multiple times, it healed the rest but this one just stayed.”</p><p>“Magnus?” Isabelle asked, worry evident in her voice.</p><p>Magnus looked up and gave her a reassuring smile. “He’ll be fine. There’s some demon venom in there preventing the Iratze from working.”</p><p>Isabelle nodded and pulled Jace away as Magnus motioned towards the door.</p><p>“I’m not leaving him,” Jace huffed, pulling his arm from Isabelle’s grip.</p><p>“Because you have always been by his side lately,” Magnus muttered sarcastically.</p><p>Jace frowned, not having fully heard what Magnus had said. He opened his mouth to speak only to be interrupted by Alec’s voice.</p><p>“Jace, I’m fine. Go, fill Lydia in with what happened.”</p><p>The blond boy stared at his <em>Parabatai</em> for a moment before giving in and leaving with the others. Alec slumped into the mattress, gritting his teeth at the pain thumping in his side. He had tried to hide how much it hurt, specifically around his siblings but now he was finding it harder to ignore.</p><p>“You don’t have to hide your pain, Alec,” Magnus spoke softly, patting his arm.</p><p>Alec grunted and Magnus removed his hand, snapping his magic to his fingers. He sent a pulse to the door before banishing the Shadowhunter’s shirt and scanning the extent of the damage.</p><p>“Now, Alec. I’m going to pull the venom from your blood. This will be painful, you can let it out. The room has been silenced, it’s just us. Your ribs have been broken too, it might be a bit painful when they mend.”</p><p>Alec nodded in understanding. Magnus squeezed his hand gently before sending his magic into Alec. The Shadowhunter groaned, the pain flaring in his veins, he could feel the magic and venom fighting, pulsing in his system. He wanted to let go, to scream, to acknowledge the pain but at the same time, he wanted to hold it back, to hide it from Magnus. Magnus seemed to sense the inner turmoil that the Shadowhunter was going through, and gave him a gentle, reassuring smile.</p><p>“Let it out, Alec,” he whispered softly.</p><p>Alec looked at Magnus then, saw the concentration on his face along with the reassuring smile. The promise that it would be okay and something broke. He let out a scream of pain, his head tilting back and his eyes scrunching up. He fought back the tears, refusing to let them fall. He was a Shadowhunter, he was supposed to be able to endure pain. He tried to reign it back in, hide it again but now that he had fully felt it, he couldn’t stop. He felt the pain lessen as Magnus’s magic won the battle. It seemed to smooth over him, as if to comfort him, apologize for the pain it had caused. The rib mending was painless in comparison and Alec breathed heavily, his eyes closed.</p><p>“Alexander?”</p><p>Alec opened his eyes and found Magnus much closer than he remembered.</p><p>“How do you feel?” Magnus asked, softly, his eyes running over the Shadowhunter checking for any other injury.</p><p>Alec shifted, moving to sit up. It was then that he realised that he was shirtless and his hand was on Magnus’s forearm, his grip tight.<br/>“Sorry,” he muttered, a blush spreading across his cheeks as he pulled his hand away.</p><p>Magnus waved his hand dismissively, “No need.” Alec was thankful for the fact that the Warlock didn’t comment on the blush he was trying to get rid of.</p><p>“I feel good. Thank you, Magnus.”</p><p>“Any time. Just don’t make a habit of it.”</p><p>Alec chuckled, “I’ll try not too.”</p><p>Magnus smiled, pulling up a chair and sitting next to the boy. Alec looked surprised, not entirely sure what was happening.</p><p>“Magnus…”</p><p>“We’re going to talk before the others come to check on you. I haven’t really been able to talk to you since you kindly shared your strength to help Luke. Besides, you need to rest for a bit,” Magnus explained, handing Alec a fresh shirt, not wanting the younger man to feel uncomfortable.</p><p>Alec took the shirt, thankful that whatever they were going to talk about didn’t require him to stay shirtless in front of the Warlock, not that it looked like Magnus would mind. He really did want to talk with the older man, he just didn’t know what to say. Luckily Magnus went first, talking about some of his adventures. Alec talked about the mission, and how Jace would probably feel guilty about what happened. Alec straightened suddenly, realising that Jace would have felt it, the pain of the healing. Magnus pushed him back onto the pillows gently, informing him that Jace would have felt some but not all of the pain as his magic had blocked it. Alec let out a relieved sigh, he didn’t want his siblings to know about how much pain he had been in. They continued to talk for a while, neither paying attention to the amount of time that passed. And if, when Isabelle came to check on her brother, she heard them talking through the door and decided that Clary and Jace both needed a shower and a nap before going to see Alec, allowing the pair more time to talk, well no one needed to know.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alec tries to do what he thinks is right.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For the first few days after Alec’s injury, Jace stuck to him like glue. Alec could feel the slight guilt coming from his brother and tried to make him see that he didn’t blame him. He was fine, Magnus had made sure of it, so there was nothing for Jace to worry about. The positive to this was that it made their bond stronger, where it had begun to weaken. Isabelle had been around too, watching him closely. As had Magnus, who wanted to make sure that there were no lingering effects from the venom. </p><p>His parents had managed to find fault in what had happened. Isabelle was still running diplomatic errands and while Alec was trying to be understanding, he knew that his parents wanted more from him, which frustrated him to no end. Isabelle had let it slip that they wanted him to marry, to restore the tarnished name and reputation. He felt angry that he was the one who was going to have to restore what had been ruined by their parents. Alec decided that if he married up like his parents wanted, then maybe Isabelle and Max wouldn’t have to worry about it. If he could save them the pressure, he would do anything. That thought had led him to Lydia’s office. She had told him once about the love of her life, how he had died before they had been able to achieve their dream. When he proposed to Lydia, she had seemed unsure, but after explaining the benefits of this purely political marriage she had agreed. Alec had left the office feeling reassured, content that his siblings wouldn’t have to worry. </p><p>The next day, he found Isabelle and Jace in the training room. He pulled them out of their sparring match, much to Jace’s delight as Izzy had been winning.</p><p>“I have something to tell you.” </p><p>“What is it?” Isabelle asked, taking a drink from her bottle. </p><p>“I asked Lydia to marry me.” </p><p>Jace blinked, confusion evident on his face. He turned to look at Isabelle, obviously expecting some kind of explanation. His eyes widened as he took in her features. She was angry and upset, and Jace had no idea why. </p><p>“Why?! You were supposed to tell them no, Alec!”</p><p>Alec blinked at his sister, he hadn’t expected her to jump for joy, but he also hadn’t expected this. </p><p>“Iz, I know what I’m doing.” </p><p>“Do you, Alec? Because it doesn’t look like it.” </p><p>Alec frowned, “I’m doing what I have to, to keep you and Max safe. I’m doing my duty to my family so that you guys won’t have to worry.” </p><p>Isabelle blinked at him, waiting for him to continue but before he had a chance to explain what he meant, Lydia walked in. She informed them that the Clave had issued that Clary was no longer permitted to leave the Institute, in case she was caught by those wanting the cup. The Clave also didn’t trust the girl, still considered her too new and possibly linked to Valentine to be fully trusted. Jace had left, looking for Clary to explain to her that she was more or less grounded by the Clave. Isabelle looked from her brother to Lydia, her gaze cold. </p><p>“Congratulations on the engagement, I guess” </p><p>Lydia smiled, “Thank you.” </p><p>Alec groaned as a voice behind him met his ears. The man had to have chosen that moment to enter the room. </p><p>“Oh, who’s getting married?” </p><p>“I am,” Lydia replied, turning to face Magnus. </p><p>“To Alec,” Isabelle added. </p><p>Alec's eyes went from his sister to the Warlock. He expected judgment or something on the older man’s face. He had not expected to see hurt flash in his eyes, before his entire expression closed off, his posture becoming rigid. </p><p>“Well then, congratulations. I’ll go attend to the wards, Miss Branwell.” </p><p>Lydia nodded and left with the man, discussing what needed to be adjusted. Alec turned to say something to Isabelle but she was already walking out of the room. He sighed before heading to his room to change before returning to the training room. He needed to rid himself of the frustration he was feeling, of whatever feelings he was feeling in regards to Magnus. He needed to remember that he was doing this to protect his family. That his feelings weren’t important. </p><p>Isabelle came to find him later that night to tell him that Jace and Clary had gone, taking the cup that had been hidden in the safe with them. Alec had sighed, he really should have seen this coming. His sister looked like she wanted to say something else but decided against it. Instead, walking away and leaving her brother to put his equipment away and head for bed. </p><p> Alec’s world tipped the next morning. Lydia found him in the kitchen, getting coffee and discreetly informed him that the Clave were going to prosecute Isabelle for giving secrets to the Fair Folk. Alec left the room, fuming. He headed straight to his sister’s room and pulled her into a hug. He wouldn’t let them hurt her, he couldn’t. After making sure she was okay for the moment, he went to the library. He looked through book after book, trying to find something that would allow him to either defend his sister or take her place. After hours of nothing, he felt his anger overwhelming him. The trial was a load of poppycock. One minute the Clave wants Isabelle to talk to the Seelies, the next she’s a traitor. Alec took a deep breath, realising that there was one person who could help. Before he had a chance to overthink it, he went straight to Magnus. </p><p>Alec was relieved when he accepted. It had stung when he agreed to give the Warlock his bow and quiver in payment, but he figured he deserved it. Magnus had seemed slightly stunned that he had accepted but moved past it. The trial came around quickly and Magnus had been marvellous. He had pointed out the holes in the case, the silliness of it and the total lack of control the Clave seemed to have. He also informed them that they would lose the little amount of respect certain Downworlds may have for them. The Warlock also shot down any accusation that any of the Nephilim were to blame for Simon being turned into a Vampire. Magnus had very clearly blamed the Clave for that. He had pushed where it hurt and the Inquisitor had decided that Isabelle could go free, but not without the cup. Alec had managed to tell Jace and was surprised when Clary had shown up and handed it over. Alec had thanked Clary for saving his sister, that was really all that mattered to him at that moment in time. Well, that, and how good Magnus looked in a suit. </p><p>Not long after the trial, Lydia had pulled him into her office. </p><p>“What’s wrong?” Alec inquired, hoping that the Clave wasn’t going to charge Isabelle after all or, heaven forbid, Magnus. </p><p>“Alec, we need to talk.” </p><p>“Is it Izzy?” </p><p>Lydia seemed to sense the panic that was welling up inside her fiancé. She placed her hand on his arm in hopes of calming him down. </p><p>“No. Izzy is fine.”</p><p>Alec visibly relaxed before nodding, “So what is it?”</p><p>“Alec, this wedding. It’s… I’m cancelling it.” </p><p>Alec stared at her, he had not expected her to say that. “Why?” </p><p>Lydia tilted her head slightly, looking at him like he was missing something obvious. “We would be miserable, Alec.” </p><p>“I thought you wanted this. To run an Institute.” </p><p>“I do, Alec, but let’s be honest, a purely political marriage isn’t the best. You don’t like me.” </p><p>Alec blinked, “I do.” </p><p>Lydia smiled softly, “As a friend yes, but nothing more. I saw the way you were looking at Magnus today Alec. I’ve seen the way you look at him since the first time I saw you together. You deserve that.”</p><p>Alec was stunned, he had thought he had hidden what he was feeling for the older man. He took a breath, refocusing his thoughts on what was happening. </p><p>“Lydia, we can still do this. You get to run the Institute. The Lightwood name gets restored. Everyone wins.”</p><p>“You don’t. I won’t allow you to miss out on being happy, Alec. I was happy, before everything. I will never love anyone again. I’m not going to stand in the way of you experiencing that kind of love.” </p><p>Alec went to speak, only to be cut off by the woman in front of him. </p><p>“It’s final Alec. Don’t fight me on this. You deserve to be happy. I’ll be fine.”</p><p>Alec wasn’t entirely sure what to do at that moment. He stared for a moment before pulling the woman into a hug. He held tight, Lydia returning it with the same intensity. </p><p>“Thank you,” he whispered into her hair. </p><p>Lydia hummed and the pair parted. Alec went to find Isabelle and Magnus. He still owed the man his bow and quiver. When he found his sister, she was waiting in her room along with Magnus. </p><p>“There you are!” she exclaimed when her brother entered the room. </p><p>“Sorry, Lydia wanted to talk.” </p><p>“About?” Isabelle prompted. </p><p>“I’ll tell you later.” </p><p>Isabelle frowned but didn’t push. She wrapped her arms around her brother instead, pulling him into a hug. Alec hugged her back before turning his attention to Magnus. </p><p>“I believe you still need to be paid.” </p><p>Magnus nodded and followed Alec out of the room. Isabelle had tried to find out what the terms of their agreement were, but Alec had refused to say and for once she had decided not to pry, or at least, not at that moment. </p><p>Magnus and Alec walked to the weapons room in silence. Alec’s mind was spinning with what Lydia had said to him. He shook the thoughts from his head, taking his bow and quiver off the shelf and turned, handing them to Magnus.</p><p>“Thank you for saving my sister.” </p><p>Magnus took the items, holding them for a moment before chuckling. </p><p>“I don’t know what to do with these. You keep them for me, Alec, think of me when you shoot your arrows.” </p><p>Alec blinked at the man as he took his weapons back. Without saying a word he replaced them on their shelf before turning back.</p><p>“Thank you.” </p><p>Magnus hummed, “Your fiancée was good today. She fought well for the Clave, even if she didn’t believe it was the right move.” </p><p>“Not my fiancée.” </p><p>Alec’s eyes widened when he realised what he had said. He was going to agree with the man, not suddenly admit that his wedding was off. He looked at Magnus’s face, taking in his surprise. </p><p>“What happened?” the warlock inquired. </p><p>“We… she… decided that it wasn’t for the best. It’s been called off.” </p><p>Magnus’ smile reached his eyes again, and Alec hadn’t realized just how much he had missed seeing it. The older man gently patted Alec’s arm before leaving. Alec watched him go, his heart beating faster than before. Returning to his room, he stopped off at Isabelle’s to tell her the news. She had practically thrown herself into his arms to hug him, happy that he wasn’t throwing his life away. He stayed with her for a while, before heading to the Ops centre to check on things and keep his mind from wandering. </p><p>Later that night Alec was lying in his bed, thinking back to the conversations he had had with Magnus since his injury. He could talk to him normally now, and not walk into walls when he saw him, well, at least, not as often. He tried not to look too closely at what he was feeling. He had wanted to do something right, marry someone his parents approved of, restore their name but he couldn’t help the relief that he felt now that it was called off. His mind seemed to turn to Magnus. The way he smiled when Alec had told him he was no longer engaged. The way he had looked during the trial, so graceful, elegant and powerful. Alec allowed himself a moment to remember the suit. How it suited Magnus perfectly, the colour, the fit, the form. He started to wonder what it would be like to kiss the older man, what he would taste like, how his lips would feel against his own. Alec sighed, turning over, he tried to turn his thoughts from the older man, tried to focus on something else, but Magnus refused to leave his mind. Even after he fell asleep, Magnus haunted his dreams.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alec tries to ignore his feelings</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Over the next few weeks, Alec had tried to distance himself from Magnus. This had been made a little easier by the lack of Warlock needing emergencies around the Institute. His parents had tried to get him and Lydia to reconsider the wedding, but Lydia refused. Alec had been thankful that she had taken the blame, saying that she wasn’t going to ruin Alec’s life by forcing him into a loveless marriage, as she wouldn’t be able to love him the way he deserved. The fact that the statement went both ways was left unsaid, only a truth that was known between himself, Lydia, Isabelle, Clary and somehow Simon. Alec assumed that Jace knew, but it wasn’t a topic that either of them were going to bring up. After arguing for a few hours, his parents gave up, deciding that they’d find him someone in Idris. Alec had been grateful when they left that evening.</p>
<p>The day had been long and stressful and Alec had not been expecting to see Magnus when he headed to the training room to vent his stress on the punching bag. Magnus had looked at him, denying Alec the opportunity to turn and walk away. He knew that he hadn’t exactly been nice to Magnus recently. The few times that they had had contact, he was cold and harsh with him. Magnus had looked hurt and confused, which Alec had found understandable but at the same time, Alec was dealing with feelings that were getting more and more difficult to ignore. He took a deep breath and continued his journey to the training room.</p>
<p>“Magnus,” he greeted, not wanting to ignore him completely.</p>
<p>“Alec.”</p>
<p>As Alec made his way past, he hoped that the conversation would be over. That hope died when he felt Magnus grab his arm to stop him from walking away.</p>
<p>“Is everything okay?” the Warlock asked softly, removing his hand from Alec’s arm.</p>
<p>“Fine.”</p>
<p>Magnus seemed to look straight into his soul, making him shift uncomfortably.</p>
<p>“Are you sure?.”</p>
<p>“I said, I’m fine. Everything is fine. Back off.”</p>
<p>Magnus took a step back, his face closed off at Alec’s voice. The Shadowhunter had almost yelled at him, his tone harsh.</p>
<p>“Very well,” Magnus concluded, his tone just as harsh as Alec’s had been.</p>
<p>Unfortunately, for Alec, Isabelle had been walking past and had heard the entire exchange. She came over, looping her arm through Magnus’s.</p>
<p>“Magnus!” she said happily, leaning up to softly kiss his cheek.</p>
<p>Alec had to stamp down the irrational flare-up of jealousy he felt at his sister’s action.</p>
<p>“Don’t mind Alec. He’s had a bad day, our parents have been on him about calling off the wedding. He’s under a lot of stress and needs to go vent.”</p>
<p>Alec frowned at his sister, but she wasn’t wrong. He rolled his eyes at her, mumbled a very quiet apology under his breath and headed to the training room. The relief he felt while punching the bag was glorious.</p>
<p>After a while, he felt the frustration drain from him. As he made his way back to his room, his mind shifted to Magnus. He knew he was hurting him with his actions, but he also knew the Warlock would get over it. He needed to keep him at arm's length, for his own sanity. He was so caught up in his thoughts, that he almost fell on his face when he was suddenly yanked into a room. It took him a moment to realise it was Isabelle’s room and that the girl in question was staring at him, her arms crossed and a demanding look on her face.</p>
<p>“What the hell is wrong with you?!”</p>
<p>Alec was taken aback by his sister’s words. He blinked at her for a moment, trying to figure out what was happening.</p>
<p>“Why are you being such an arsehole to Magnus?!”</p>
<p>Ah, so that was the problem, he really should have guessed. Alec folded his arms across his chest defensively.</p>
<p>“That’s none of your business.”</p>
<p>“Alec, you’ve been pushing him away. You’ve been harsh and cold. And today? Did you have to snap at him in the middle of the Institute?”</p>
<p>“He kept pushing when I said that I was fine,” Alec said, raising his voice to match Izzy’s.</p>
<p>“He’s worried about you, you moron. Why can’t you see that? Why can’t you let someone be close to you for once?”</p>
<p>Alec felt anger and annoyance bubbling under his skin. He was fed up with people getting into his business, wanting explanations for things that didn’t concern them. He opened his mouth to tell his sister to bog off, to not meddle in his life. Only, what came out, was very different.</p>
<p>“If I let him close, I’ll kiss him!”</p>
<p>Izzy looked shocked at her brother’s reply. Alec’s eyes widened as he realised what he had said. He groaned and moved to sit on the edge of his sister’s bed, burying his head in his hands. Isabelle’s expression softened as she sat next to her brother, taking his hand in hers.</p>
<p>“Alec, it’s okay.”</p>
<p>“It’s not.”</p>
<p>“Is this why Lydia called off the wedding?”</p>
<p>Alec nodded, he had told his siblings that the wedding was off, but he hadn’t gone into the specifics of why. He hadn’t wanted to admit that Lydia had seen what he had been trying to deny since meeting Magnus. Isabelle moved to hug him, Alec wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close.</p>
<p>“Alec, I love you, but you’re being an idiot. You should talk to Magnus.”</p>
<p>“No, I can’t. I… I need to protect…”</p>
<p>“No, you don’t,” Isabelle interrupted, “You always put Jace, Max and me first. But you are allowed feelings too Alec. It’s time you did something for you. Forget about our parents, the rules, everything. Just do this for you.”</p>
<p>“I’ll see.”</p>
<p>Isabelle looked like she wanted to argue, but seemed to realise that this was the most she was going to get. She kissed her brother’s cheek before talking about something else. Alec left shortly after, not really up for chatting. He headed to his room and lay awake staring at the ceiling. He grabbed his phone and sent a quick message to Magnus.</p>
<p>
  <em>   I’m sorry I snapped at you. I know I was stressed and frustrated and having a bad day, but that’s no excuse. I shouldn’t have taken it out on you. I’m sorry.</em>
</p>
<p>He hadn’t expected a reply but was happy when he did. He smiled at his phone, reading the message before turning it off and allowing himself to fall asleep, Magnus’ response on his mind.</p>
<p>
  <em>   You’re forgiven.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Institute goes to battle with Valentine. Magnus learns the truth behind Alec's behaviour.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Despite what his sister had told him, Alec had decided to keep Magnus at a safe distance. It’s not like he didn’t want to spend time with Magnus, get to know him better, but the threat of Valentine was getting stronger and Alec didn’t want to deal with the distraction of wanting to kiss the man senseless whenever he was near. Jocelyn was safe at the Institute, even if she was still under whatever spell she had ingested. Clary seemed more relaxed now that her mother was somewhat safe, and had agreed to train properly. Jace and Isabelle had roped Alec in to help, which, if he was honest, he didn’t hate, especially since it allowed him to yell at her and knock her down a few times.</p><p>Alec and Jace had been sparring one afternoon, talking Clary through the technique they were using when an alarm sounded. The pair froze before heading to the Ops centre. Valentine had gathered his army and was planning to attack. The Shadowhunters all dispersed to gear up before returning and awaiting orders.</p><p>They were going to meet Valentine in an abandoned warehouse before he would make it to the Institute. Lydia informed them to be careful as the man had demons on his side because Hodge had given him the cup. They headed out, the tension high. Clary had been allowed to go, under the condition that she was careful. Jace had plastered himself to her side, making sure that no matter what she had someone with her. Alec had rolled his eyes but didn’t say anything.</p><p>When they arrived at the building, they waited outside. The place seemed too quiet, it had them all on edge. They split up into small groups and made their way inside. The moment they were through the doors, the demons swarmed. The Shadowhunters had expected it, so they were ready. Alec’s arrows flew into demon after demon, while Isabelle’s whip slashed through the air. Jace looked like he was having the time of his life, and Clary seemed to be doing well on her own. They advanced through the building, more demons coming from the darkness. The closer they got to the main area, the more demons they found. Unfortunately, for the demons, it was also the place where all the corridors merged, so all the groups of Shadowhunters ended up in the same place. Alec had been surprised when Magnus, Simon and Luke had emerged from one of the doorways. He allowed his eyes to linger for a moment before returning his focus to the task at hand.</p><p>The fight was intense, the demons kept coming, along with the members of the Circle, the new Shadowhunters Valentine had created along with the forsaken. It was taking its toll on the Institute members. Alec was starting to feel the energy leave him. He managed to get his stele and activated his stamina rune. Thankfully, his siblings were close by so he ran it over theirs as well as any other Shadowhunter in his path, including Clary. He returned his stele to his holster, pulling out a blade and going back into the fight. Alec had noticed Magnus’ magic swirling around various corners of the room. As his eyes fell on the Warlock, he noticed a horde of demons approaching, while one stayed behind, waiting for the distraction. Without thinking, Alec ran. He sprinted through the battle, taking out the demons in his way until he got to Magnus. The older man had been taking out the oncoming horde, which left the demon in the shadows the perfect opportunity to attack. Except, Alec got there first. Just as the creature lunged, Alec slipped in between it and Magnus, his blade pointed up. The demon landed on it, screaming before turning to dust. Magnus turned as Alec slumped, his hand clutching his shoulder. He had managed to kill the creature but had still taken the blow intended for Magnus. Alec looked into the man’s eyes, taking in the beautiful golden cat eyes that were looking at him with concern. Alec took a moment to realise that the man’s glamour was down before he pulled himself to his feet.</p><p>“Alexander?”</p><p>Magnus' voice sounded distant. Alec shook his head, trying to clear the fog gathering in his brain. He fumbled for his stele, activating his<em> Iratze</em>. It closed his wound and cleared his head, but he knew the effect was only temporary. That soon, it would return as the venom spread.</p><p>“I’m okay,” he replied to the Warlock, before going back into the battle.</p><p>Magnus tried to keep an eye on the young Shadowhunter, but that seemed to be difficult. Eventually, they managed to get the cup from the madman, banishing the demons, and taking Valentine into custody. Magnus made his way through the crowd, to find a specific group of Shadowhunters. The Nephilim seemed to be cleaning up, taking the wounded back to the Institute to be healed. Magnus was able to help a few, but his magic was low. He sent a quick fire message to Catarina, knowing that she would be able to help. He had just enough energy to open a portal to the Institute, allowing the Shadowhunters a faster access home. Magnus was the last one through, his energy draining. The moment he was inside the Institute, he closed the portal. He decided to head to the Infirmary, wanting to see Catarina, and Alec as he knew that the boy would most likely be there. As he went to move, he was hit with a wave of vertigo making him stumble. He looked up when he felt someone catch him, making sure he didn’t slam into the floor. He expected to see Luke or Simon, maybe Clary. He had not been prepared to come face to face with Jace.</p><p>“Are you okay?” the blond boy asked.</p><p>“Just a little exhausted. I’ve used up my magic. How’s Alec?”</p><p>Jace paled slightly making Magnus’ stomach clench.</p><p>“He passed out before the end of the battle. The<em> Iratze</em> only works for a small amount of time on demon venom. Catarina says he’ll be okay though.”</p><p>“Why are you here?” Magnus inquired, suddenly realising that the boy wasn’t near his <em>Parabatai</em>.</p><p>“She kicked me out. Told me I wasn’t helping with my pacing around while she worked.”</p><p>Magnus hummed, that did sound like his friend. He allowed Jace to lead him down one of the many corridors not really paying attention to where they were headed.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Magnus whispered as Jace pulled him through the Institute.</p><p>Jace seemed rather confused as to why the man was apologizing.</p><p>“What for?”</p><p>“Alec was hurt because of me.”</p><p>Jace waved a hand dismissively.</p><p>“Alec got hurt because Alec needed to protect you. He saw a threat coming and acted. He would have done the same of me and Izzy, even Clary, though he’ll never actually admit it.”</p><p>“Not that I’m not grateful for your brother saving my life, but I’m still confused as to why. He had been on the other side of the room not long before.”</p><p>Jace sighed, coming to a stop in front of a door and turning to look at the older man.</p><p>“Magnus, Alec likes you. He couldn’t stand the idea of something happening to you, so he acted. He needed to protect you.”</p><p>Magnus blinked at the boy, he was starting to think that he was even more tired than he had thought.</p><p>“He what?”</p><p>Jace shifted, moving closer to Magnus.</p><p>“Listen, Alec likes you. Isabelle knows it, Clary knows it, I know it. Hell, Lydia knows it, which is the reason she called off the wedding.”</p><p>Magnus’ eyes widened at Jace’s words but he said nothing, waiting for the blond to finish.</p><p>“He’s been pushing you away because he was scared, scared of the things he’s feeling. Alec has never put his own feelings and happiness first, but since you came along, he wants to. He kept you at arm’s length, so he wouldn’t cave and just pull you into a kiss.”</p><p>Magnus’ breath caught at the words, but Jace continued not noticing that the Warlock had forgotten to breathe.</p><p>“He was going to marry Lydia just so Isabelle and Max wouldn’t have the pressure of trying to restore the family name.”</p><p>“Him pushing me away hurt,” Magnus whispered, not really sure why he was admitting this to Jace, of all people.</p><p>“I know, and so did Alec. He just figured that you’d move on and find someone else. It killed him knowing that he was hurting you, but he figured it would be better for you in the long run.”</p><p>“Alec told you all of this?”</p><p>Jace shook his head, “Not really. He told Isabelle, who may have given me some of the info but we’re <em>Parabatai</em>, Magnus. I can feel what he feels. I could feel how it hurt him to push you away, how sad he’s been, the small glitter of hope when you first met.”</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>Jace suddenly cleared his throat and opened the door. He gestured for Magnus to go inside. Magnus raised an eyebrow at the boy who just shrugged.</p><p>“You need some rest, and Raziel knows that Alec would kill me if he knew you had gone home in this state.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Magnus said, his voice showing just how grateful he was.</p><p>Jace nodded and left. Magnus closed the door behind him before collapsing on the bed. The mattress wasn’t as comfortable as the one he was used to but at that moment he didn’t care. He felt his body relax into the bed, and he allowed himself to fall asleep. Jace’s words in his mind.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The aftermath of the battle brings an interesting surprise</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Alec came to, it took him longer than he would like to admit to realise he was in the Infirmary. He groaned as he sat up, his muscles screaming at him for moving. The first thing he noticed was his sister curled up in a chair next to the bed, her eyes closed and her breathing even. Alec shifted, not wanting to wake her up but he really needed some water. As he was about to place his hand on Isabelle’s arm, the door opened. He looked up as one of the Institute medical officers walked in, followed by Catarina.</p><p>“How are you feeling, Alec?” Catarina asked, running her magic over his body as the Nephilim handed him a bottle of water.</p><p>“Fine,” he replied, downing half the bottle and enjoying the way it soothed his parched throat.</p><p>Alec frowned as he noticed that her magic didn’t feel the same as Magnus’ did. It was more clinical, it didn’t smooth over him with an almost soft touch like Magnus’ did. The thought of the Warlock made him remember the battle the night before. The fact that it was Catarina and not Magnus healing them made his heart race.</p><p>“How’s Magnus?” he inquired, trying to stop his voice from showing just how concerned he was.</p><p>“He’s fine,” Catarina reassured.</p><p>Alec opened his mouth to say something else when Jace’s voice cut through the room.</p><p>“He’s in one of the rooms upstairs.”</p><p>Alec blinked as his <em>Parabatai</em> entered the room. The blond gently shook Isabelle awake. As soon as her eyes focused on her brother, she lunged at him, pulling him into a tight hug.</p><p>“Alec, you scared me!”</p><p>Alec held her close, “I’m sorry.”</p><p>Isabelle pulled back, returning to her seat. Jace moved closer and clasped Alec’s hand.</p><p>“Don’t do that again.”</p><p>Alec laughed, “What? Don’t want to have to bail me out of trouble?”</p><p>“Exactly. You bail me out, that’s how it’s always been.”</p><p>The pair laughed for a moment before Alec turned his attention to Catarina, who was smiling at him.</p><p>“You need to rest for a day or two, get your strength back. Other than that, you’re fine.”</p><p>Alec smiled at her, “Thank you.”</p><p>Catarina nodded before leaving. Alec turned back to his siblings, who were now staring at him as if waiting for an explanation. Alec wasn’t sure what they wanted but before he could speak, Jace’s words clicked in his mind.</p><p>“Wait,” he said, looking at his brother, “Magnus is upstairs?”</p><p>“Yes,” Jace replied matter-of-factly. “He was about to collapse. I doubt he could have used magic to untie his shoes with how tired and worn out he was. I wasn’t going to send him home.”</p><p>Alec nodded, letting himself relax. Magnus was okay, just worn out. He thought back to the moment he had saved Magnus. He couldn’t help the small smile that pulled at his lips. He had seen Magnus’ mark. The sparkly Warlock had cat eyes, and Alec couldn’t think of anything that would have suited the man more than that. Jace cleared his throat, gaining Alec’s attention.</p><p>“I’m going to go and see if he’s awake. Find out if he needs anything.”</p><p>Alec nodded and watched his brother leave the room. He sighed when Izzy suddenly pounced on the edge of the bed, looking at him expectantly.</p><p>“You caved.”</p><p>Alec glared at his sister, “I did not.”</p><p>“Alec, you sprinted over and saved him. We saw it.”</p><p>Alec wanted to argue, but there wasn’t much he could say. He had run across the battle just to put himself between Magnus and a demon. The more he thought about it, the more ridiculous it seemed. Going from the location of the blow on Alec, it would have most likely just grazed the Warlock. Alec sank back into the pillows, his head was spinning.</p><p>“Stop overthinking,” Isabelle whispered, patting Alec’s arm, “No one thought it out of place.”</p><p>Alec hummed, his eyes closing of their own accord as he felt a wave of fatigue flood through him. He felt Isabelle kiss his forehead before he fell asleep.</p><p>He woke a few hours later, feeling more refreshed and energized. He slipped out of the bed, pulling on the clean clothes that Isabelle had probably left for him and heading out into the Institute. There seemed to be a sort of contentment in the air. The Shadowhunters were allowing themselves a moment to rejoice, be calm. They had Valentine secured, the cup had been taken straight to Idris and the demons were gone, at least for now. Alec wandered into the training room where Isabelle and Clary were sparring. He joined Jace, who was watching them, occasionally shouting out advice.</p><p>“She’s gotten good,” Jace stated, not taking his eyes off the girls.</p><p>Alec hummed. He had to admit that it was nice to see her improving. She had potential and it was time to take advantage of it. Alec groaned as a voice caught his attention.</p><p>“Alec! You’re okay! You are okay, right? I mean when you went down, it was so unexpected.”</p><p>Alec raised a hand, cutting off the boy's rant.</p><p>“I’m fine, Simon.”</p><p>“Magnus was asking for you,” Simon then stated, “Well, after you.”</p><p>“Where is he?” Alec asked, more to Jace than Simon.</p><p>“Third bedroom on the left,” Jace said, “take a sandwich with you.”</p><p>Alec rolled his eyes and headed out. He stopped at the kitchen, grabbing various food and drink options, in case Magnus might fancy something. It also meant that he had an excuse to go see him. Once he was done, he made his way to the bedrooms. He kicked the door with his foot, waiting for Magnus to call him in before he entered.</p><p>“Alexander,” Magnus said happily from where he was sitting on the bed.</p><p>“I brought you some food,” Alec stated, placing the tray on the bed, “I didn’t know if you wanted anything.”</p><p>Magnus smiled at him, “That’s very kind, thank you.”</p><p>Alec couldn’t help the sense of relief that went through him as he took in Magnus’ appearance. He seemed fine, still a little tired maybe but otherwise okay. Alec noticed his eyes were back to brown and felt a little disappointed. He shook the thoughts from his mind before speaking.</p><p>“How are you feeling?”</p><p>“I should be asking you that. You are the one who took a demon claw for me.”</p><p>“I’m okay.”</p><p>“As am I.”</p><p>Alec nodded, not really sure where to go from here. He wanted to apologize, explain himself, promise that it wouldn’t happen again. But he knew it would, as long as he felt what he did for Magnus, he would always put himself in harm's way to protect him.</p><p>“Alexander, would you like to get a drink with me, say, tomorrow night?”</p><p>Alec blinked, he had been so caught up in his thoughts, that he hadn’t really been paying attention. It took a while for the words to sink in and Alec felt his heartbeat slightly faster. Magnus was watching him, waiting for an answer, which seemed to kick start Alec’s brain.</p><p>“Yeah. Yeah, I’d like that.”</p><p>“Excellent.”</p><p>Alec smiled, he turned to leave, his mind racing.</p><p>“You can stay if you’d like. We can talk, or eat,” Magnus suggested softly.</p><p>Alec nodded, his heart racing at the idea of spending time with the taller man, just the two of them. Perching nervously on the edge of the bed, the Shadowhunter picked up one of the cookies, nibbling at it. He didn’t want to sit too close, his heart thumping in his chest wanting to curl close to the other man. They sat in silence for a moment before Magnus started talking about Catarina and their adventures. Alec was thankful for the distraction from his thoughts. After they had finished eating and Magnus seemed to have regained his strength, the pair headed out. Alec needed to speak to Lydia about what happened, his version of the injury was needed for a report. Magnus had already spoken to the Head so he decided to go home. Alec walked him to the exit and smiled when Magnus turned around before leaving.</p><p>“Tomorrow, at eight?”</p><p>Alec nodded.</p><p>“Perfect. It’s a date. See you then Alexander.”</p><p>Alec returned to his work, keeping himself distracted. He filed his version of the battle before deciding to find Izzy. If he wasn’t going to chicken out of this date, he was going to need her help.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter Six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Magnus and Alec have their first date</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>By the next afternoon, Alec’s was on edge. He had trained for most of the day, keeping himself focused. He had still huffed about having to help Clary with a technique, despite being thankful for the distraction. Around 6 pm, Alec decided to take a shower. When he came out of his bathroom, he jumped out of skin when he found Isabelle smirking at him from the bed.</p><p>“Iz!”</p><p>“I’m here to help you plan your outfit,” Isabelle said simply.</p><p>Alec went to argue but the girl was already up and going through his clothes.</p><p>“I can dress myself, Iz.”</p><p>Isabelle looked at him over her shoulder.</p><p>“No, you can’t.”</p><p>Alec felt slightly offended; before he could reply to his sister tossed some clothes at him, Alec caught them and rolled his eyes as Izzy pointed towards the bathroom. Not wanting to anger the woman apparently in charge of his clothes, he walked into the ensuite and got dressed. Glancing at his reflection in the mirror, Alec had to admit that the simple back t-shirt and brown trousers worked well. He walked out and waited for Isabelle to approve. His sister seemed happy with her choice and nodded before walking to the door.</p><p>“Wear your leather jacket,” she added as she left.</p><p>Alec watched her leave, wondering what he had gotten himself into. He grabbed his jacket, making sure to add his stele to the pocket and a small weapon to his boot (you never know when you might need to kill a demon). As soon as he was done, he headed out of his room and through the Institute. Magnus had messaged him to meet at the Hunter’s Moon, so Alec made his way to the bar. He felt his nerves getting more and more intense. When he finally arrived, he took a deep breath before walking in. Some of the people turned to look at him, but no one seemed to pay much attention. Alec only had eyes for the sparkly Warlock sitting at the bar. His eyes roamed Magnus’ body. The older man was wearing a green forest-like shirt, with the top only slightly open, his necklaces on display. He had on dark burgundy skinny jeans and a dark long jacket. Alec swallowed, the man looked amazing. Magnus looked up as Alec sat next to him.</p><p>“Alexander,” Magnus greeted.</p><p>“Magnus.”</p><p>Magnus ordered them drinks and chuckled at the look on Alec’s face as he drank the liquid. They talked for a bit before Magnus pulled him over to the pool table. Alec enjoyed the simplicity of the moment. There was no rush, they had time and Alec savoured it. He liked it when Magnus laughed and smiled at him. He was a bit put out when the Warlock won the game, (he was still convinced that the older man had used his magic). Their conversation went from the Shadow World to more personal topics. They had moved to sit at a table near the back, where they had a bit more privacy.</p><p>“We were staying at my loft and Raphael was moaning about something Ragnor had said...”</p><p>“Wait,” Alec interrupted, “Raphael? As in Santiago?”</p><p>Magnus nodded.</p><p>“Huh,” Alec said, “Didn’t realise you were so close.”</p><p>Magnus shrugged, “I took him under my wing when he first turned.”</p><p>“An immortal mentor,” Alec said.</p><p>Magnus laughed, and Alec felt his heart stutter at the sound. Magnus hummed before shifting in his seat, twisting to face Alec a little bit more.</p><p>“I have been talking about me for a while now. It’s your turn.”</p><p>Alec shrugged, “You already know a lot about me.”</p><p>Magnus hummed, “Then tell me about your adorable siblings.”</p><p>“Well, you know Izzy and Jace. Iz has always been open-minded and confident. Jace’s confidence grew after arriving at the Institute, as did his impulsiveness I guess. Max still has so much to learn. He is coming up to the age when he will get his first rune and then his proper training will begin. Isabelle is looking forward to that.”</p><p>“You care a lot about them,” Magnus pointed out.</p><p>“Yeah, I need to protect them, keep them safe. Nothing else matters.”</p><p>Magnus put his hand on Alec’s arm, drawing the man’s attention from where he was staring at the table.</p><p>“You are an amazing brother, Alec.”</p><p>“Thanks.”</p><p>They continued to talk for a while, Alec steering the conversation back to Magnus and his adventure. As the night went on, they headed back to the Institute, Magnus insisting that he walk Alec home. Alec had felt his heart swell at the affection he felt for the older man. Once they arrived in front of the church, Magnus turned to face him.</p><p>“I enjoyed tonight,” Magnus said softly.</p><p>“So did I.”</p><p>Alec hoped that the man would kiss him and when Magnus leaned closer he closed his eyes. He felt disappointment rush through him when he felt Magnus’ lips land on his cheek. Pulling back, Alec opened his eyes and was met with Magnus’ smile.</p><p>“Goodnight, Alexander.”</p><p>“Goodnight, Magnus.”</p><p>Alec watched Magnus conjure a portal and step through before heading inside. He made his way to his room, not wanting to talk to anyone. He had enjoyed his evening, but he hadn’t felt confident enough to initiate the kiss that he so desperately craved, and Magnus obviously hadn’t wanted to kiss him. Alec walked into his room and frowned at the girl sitting cross-legged on the bed.</p><p>“How did it go?” Isabelle asked.</p><p>“Good. I had a good time.”</p><p>“Did you kiss?”</p><p>Alec felt like his sister was overly invested in his love-life. He moved over to his chair and removed his jacket.</p><p>“Magnus kissed me on the cheek,” Alec answered, not looking at his sister.</p><p>“That’s sweet.”</p><p>Alec shook his head, “It means he doesn’t want to kiss me Iz. It was a pity date, a ‘Thank you for saving my life’ date.”</p><p>Isabelle got off the bed and walked over to her brother. She pulled him around so he would face her.</p><p>“Alec, that’s ridiculous. He probably didn’t want to make you uncomfortable.”</p><p>Alec blinked at her, not sure what to say. He groaned, walking towards the bed and flopping down on it.</p><p>“I over-thought it, didn’t I?”</p><p>“Yes, but it’s okay. Focus on the good. And next time, Alec, kiss him.”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>Isabelle chuckled as she left the room. Alec moved from the bed, pulling off his clothes before slipping under his cover wearing only his boxers. He replayed the date in his head, smiling. Maybe his sister was right, maybe it hadn’t been that bad at all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter Seven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Magnus takes Alec on a second date and Alec finally gets what he's been watching since meeting the Warlock</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Alec woke the next morning, his mind went to his date with Magnus the night before. He sighed as he got up, grabbed his gear and headed out, as he was on patrol for the morning. The Shadowhunter walked into the weapons room, to grab his bow and quiver and came nose to nose with Jace.</p><p>“What was with the sadness last night, dude?” Jace inquired, as Alec walked around him to grab his weapons.</p><p>“Nothing.”</p><p>Jace obviously didn’t believe his brother, choosing instead to insist on the subject.</p><p>“Well, it didn’t feel like nothing. Did the date not go well?”</p><p>“It went fine, Jace.”</p><p>Jace hummed as he followed Alec out of the room.</p><p>“He seemed happy when I told him you liked him. I can’t think of what might have gone wrong.”</p><p>Alec spun around to stare at his brother.</p><p>“You said what?”</p><p>Jace seemed taken aback by the tone of Alec’s voice and raised his hands to placate him.</p><p>“I just explained why you threw yourself at him from across a battle. Why you had been pushing him away.”</p><p>Alec’s blood ran cold, maybe it had been a pity date after all. Without saying another word, he turned and headed back to the Ops centre for the debrief before heading out with his team. A confused Jace following behind him.</p><p>When they returned, they were covered in ichor and desperately needed a shower. They had stumbled on a nest of demons. It hadn’t taken long to clear them, but it did mean that they got dirty in the process. They dumped their filthy weapons in the weapons bin to be cleaned and Alec returned his bow and quiver to their spot. As he and Jace headed out of the room, they came across Magnus.</p><p>“Good hunt?” Lydia asked from behind the Warlock.</p><p>Alec nodded, “Yeah, found a nest of demons. Nothing too bad. I’ll have the report on your desk this evening.”</p><p>“Great. Magnus was just here because he’s found out how to wake Jocelyn.”</p><p>“Clary will be so happy,” Jace stated.</p><p>“We were just going to tell her,” Magnus said, his eyes fixed on Alec.</p><p>“You two need to shower,” Lydia told the two ichor covered Shadowhunters.</p><p>Alec nudged Jace and the pair started to head towards their respective rooms when he was stopped by Magnus’ voice.</p><p>“Alexander, if you are free tonight, I’d love to take you to dinner.”</p><p>Alec opened his mouth to decline, to say that he was too tired from the patrol, had to file the report but he was cut off by Jace.<br/>“Alec’s free. He’ll meet you out front. Say... half-past seven?”</p><p>“Perfect.”</p><p>Alec watched Magnus walk away before turning back to Jace.</p><p>“Did you just accept a date for me?”</p><p>“Yes, so you wouldn’t be able to refuse. This way you can see that Magnus does want to date you.”</p><p>Alec wanted to shove his brother into the nearest wall. They made their way to their rooms and Alec couldn’t stop the smile from forming on his face and he got ready for his shower. He had another date with Magnus, and this time, he was going to kiss the older man.</p><p>Once he had showered and changed, Alec headed to the library. He filled out his report on the hunt, writing down all the little details he could remember. As soon as he had finished, he dropped it off on Lydia’s desk. Not quite sure what to do, he headed back to the library to read up on a new technique of fighting he wanted to try. It was a few hours later when his quiet research was interrupted.</p><p>“Why didn’t you tell me you had a date with Magnus tonight?” Isabelle demanded.</p><p>“Because I was busy.”</p><p>“You didn’t want me to dress you, did you?.”</p><p>Alec shook his head at his sister. He knew there was no point arguing as no matter what he said, she would still pick out his outfit. Isabelle took a seat next to him and studied him closely.</p><p>“Are you going to kiss him?”</p><p>“Izzy!”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“That is none of your business.”</p><p>Isabelle bumped her shoulder to his, “I just want you to be happy.”</p><p>“I know,” Alec whispered, kissing her head.</p><p>It didn’t take long for Isabelle to pull the books away from her brother and drag him into his room. Alec was about to complain that he still had time until he caught sight of the clock on his bedside table. He hadn’t realised how late it actually was. Alec watched from the bed while his sister once again went through his clothes. She pulled out black jeans and a shirt that Alec didn’t know he owned and handed them to Alec. He slipped into the bathroom, quickly changing into the outfit before coming back out for his sister’s approval. Isabelle scanned him and nodded.</p><p>“You look good. Not too smart but also not too casual. You’ll fit into pretty much anywhere.”</p><p>“Thanks.”</p><p>Isabelle handed him his leather jacket and Alec put the stele into the pocket. He slipped it on and took the shoes Izzy was holding out, placing them on his sock covered feet. As he stood up he noticed the pleased look on his sister’s face. He couldn’t figure out whether she was pleased with the outfit or with herself. With a sigh, Alec grabbed his phone and headed out. Jace was waiting just inside the Ops centre for him.</p><p>“Izzy did a good job.”</p><p>“Thanks.”</p><p>Jace nudged his brother, “Have fun.”</p><p>Alec shook his head as he left the Institute. Magnus was waiting in front of the gates, and Alec’s breath caught. The Warlock’s hair was spiked with a few red streaks. He was wearing a deep red shirt, with the top buttons undone, the silver necklaces creating a contrast. Black leather trousers and a black jacket. His eyes were lined with a little silver along with black.</p><p>“Good evening, Alexander.”</p><p>“You look amazing.” Alec breathed, not really realising that he was saying it.</p><p>Magnus chuckled, “Why, thank you, darling. You look very handsome.”</p><p>Alec felt the blush spread across his face and cleared his throat, looking anywhere but at Magnus.</p><p>“So, where are we going?” he inquired.</p><p>“A little restaurant in Brooklyn. Nothing too fancy, just a small family-owned business.”</p><p>“Sounds good.”</p><p>Magnus led the way, Alec walking next to him. Magnus started talking about his friend Ragnor, who had finally come out of hiding and told Magnus how to wake Jocelyn. The pair talked about everything and anything, and Alec felt the same calmness wash over him as the night before. They had a few drinks with their food, which was amazing. After dinner, they wandered around the streets for a while before heading back to Magnus’ loft. The Warlock fixed them drinks while Alec went out onto the balcony. He stood at the edge, admiring the view. He smiled when Magnus handed him a glass. He held it to Magnus’ and took a sip. He grimaced at the strength of the drink before taking another one. Magnus was watching him from the corner of his eye. Alec placed the glass on the wall, looking out over the city.</p><p>“It’s a great view.”</p><p>Magnus turned his head, “Yes, it is. I’ve always been fond of looking out over a city.”</p><p>They stood there for a while, returning to an earlier conversation where Magnus was talking about a trip to Peru with Cat and Ragnor. After a while they moved, realising that it was late and Alec should probably get back to the Institute. As they got to the living room, Alec turned to face Magnus. He had consumed more alcohol than the previous night, which was making him feel a bit more confident than he had the evening before.</p><p>“Why didn’t you kiss me?”</p><p>Magnus seemed taken aback by the question.</p><p>“I’m sorry?”</p><p>“Last night, you kissed me on the cheek. Why wouldn’t you kiss me? Did you not want to?”</p><p>Alec’s tone had become softer as he spoke and Magnus’ heart clenched. He placed a hand on Alec’s cheek, softly stroking his thumb across the bone.</p><p>“I didn’t want to make you feel uncomfortable.”</p><p>“So, it wasn't some kind of pity date?”</p><p>“No, of course not!”</p><p>Alec looked at Magnus then, the tone of his voice suggested that the mere idea was ludicrous.</p><p>“Kiss me?”</p><p>Magnus blinked, “What?”</p><p>“Kiss me, Magnus. And tell me that I’ll see you again. Please?”</p><p>Magnus’ hand slid to the back of Alec’s head and he pulled the taller man down. Alec sighed as he felt Magnus’ lips slide against his. The Warlock pulled back too soon for Alec liking, only to press their foreheads together.</p><p>“I plan to take you on as many dates as you’ll let me, Alexander,” Magnus whispered.</p><p>Alec groaned and pulled the older man close, slotting their lips together. Magnus guided them to the sofa, the two collapsed onto it. They continued to kiss, Magnus coaxing Alec to open his mouth and tangling his tongue with the younger man’s. As the kiss gained intensity, Alec somehow ended up in Magnus’s lap. The pair shared kisses for a long while, ranging from passionate and intense to slow and soft. By the time Alec convinced himself that he should go, it was past midnight.</p><p>“I can portal you back,” Magnus suggested as Alec shrugged on his jacket.</p><p>“Thank you, Magnus, but I’ll walk.”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>Alec kissed him once more before heading back to the Institute. He snuck inside quietly and collapsed on his bed when he reached his room. He sighed happily into the pillows before getting back up and stripping out of his clothes. He climbed back into bed and grabbed his phone, sending a quick message to Magnus.</p><p>
  <em>   I just wanted to let you know I got home safe. Tonight was amazing, thank you.</em>
</p><p>He dropped the phone onto the bed next to him and stared at the ceiling. He grabbed it when it buzzed and his smile grew bigger when he read the reply.</p><p>  <em> I’m glad you’re safe. I look forward to the next time I get to take you out. Especially if we end the evening like that.</em></p><p>Alec felt himself blush at Magnus' implication.</p><p>   <em>Me too. Goodnight, Magnus</em></p><p>He closed his eyes, his mind going back over their date, the kiss they shared. Alec couldn’t believe that he finally got to kiss the man. He looked at his phone, and his heart thumped at the message.</p><p> <em>  Goodnight, darling</em></p><p>He placed his phone on the side and curled up. He fell asleep with Magnus on his mind and a smile on his face.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter Eight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alec's feelings for Magnus have grown so he decides to tell his boyfriend.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They had been able to wake Jocelyn not long after Alec and Magnus’ second date. Isabelle had, of course, managed to get Alec to spill the beans and admit to having kissed the Warlock. She had almost squealed with joy. Jace had been more subtle, offering him a fist bump and a <em>nice going</em>.</p><p>As the months went by, Alec and Magnus went on more and more dates. The Shadowhunter had to admit that it was nice to be able to do things for himself for once. He had asked Magnus to throw a party for Max’s rune ceremony, to which the Warlock had happily agreed. His parents hadn’t been too thrilled at the concept, but Alec didn’t leave them much of a choice. He had already had multiple arguments with them about Magnus, especially since they found out by accident. They had come back from Idris right when Alec was saying goodbye to his boyfriend with a kiss. It had been a long day after that, but they soon dropped the matter. The party had been a success and Max had earned his first rune. Alec couldn’t believe how fast his little brother was growing up.</p><p>Not long after the party, he realised that his feelings for Magnus had become stronger. He had been lying in bed, thinking about the older man, when it hit him. He no longer just liked him, he loved him. Alec felt a slight surge of panic in his gut, was it too soon? What if Magnus didn’t feel the same way? He took a deep breath, trying to calm his thoughts. He glanced at the clock and taking note that it wasn’t too late, he headed to Isabelle’s bedroom. He knocked softly, not wanting to disturb anyone else. When he heard her voice call him in, he opened the door, slipping in and closing it behind him. Isabelle looked up from where she had been sitting in her bed.</p><p>“Alec,” she said surprised, “Is everything okay?”</p><p>“Can we talk?”</p><p>Isabelle nodded and patted the spot next to her. Alec settled on the bed, stretching out and leaning against the headboard.</p><p>“So, what’s up?”</p><p>Alec took a deep breath, steadying himself. If he couldn’t tell Izzy, then he would never be able to tell Magnus.</p><p>“I think I’m in love with Magnus.”</p><p>“You think, or you know?”</p><p>“I know,” Alec said quietly.</p><p>Isabelle grinned, “That’s great!” she paused, taking in the look on her brother’s face. “Isn’t it?”</p><p>“I don’t know, Iz. What if it’s too soon? What if he doesn’t feel the same?”</p><p>Isabelle shifted so that she could see her brother properly.</p><p>“Alec, listen to me. Stop worrying about the ‘what ifs’. Tell Magnus when you’re ready to tell him, but don’t worry about it. I’m pretty sure Magnus loves you back, or at least really really likes you.”</p><p>Alec took in the honesty on his sister’s face before nodding. He knew she was right, she generally was about these things.</p><p>“Thanks, Iz.”</p><p>Isabelle patted his arm and returned to her position. Alec stayed there for a while, not wanting to be alone with his thoughts for the moment, and eventually, the pair fell asleep on Isabelle’s bed.</p><p>Over the next few days, Alec couldn’t help the smile that formed on his face when he saw Magnus, thought about Magnus or if someone randomly said his name. Isabelle kept winking at him whenever she saw it and it made him roll his eyes, but the smile never left.<br/>He had been out on a mission with Jace, Isabelle, Clary, Raj and Underhill when he decided that he should tell Magnus. He had been fighting back to back with Jace, anticipating each other's moves when he noticed a demon ready to pounce on Isabelle. Just as the creature leapt, Alec shot an arrow, hitting it but keeping his focus from his side, where a demon almost caught his arm. He turned to see Clary, with her blade in its neck.</p><p>“Thanks,” he muttered.</p><p>The redhead nodded and they continued their mission. After it was over, they headed back to the Institute. Alec sent a quick message to Magnus asking if he was free before jumping into the shower. Once cleaned of sweat and Ichor, he dried himself off and pulled on his boxers. When he returned to his room, he checked his phone smiling at the positive response from his boyfriend. He grabbed a black top and some jeans, pulled on his shoes and headed to Ops to fill out his report with the others.</p><p>When evening came, Alec grabbed his jacket and made his way to Brooklyn. He rang the bell and bounced up the stairs to Magnus’. The loft door was open, waiting for him. Alec smiled as he entered, closing the door behind him.</p><p>“Magnus?”</p><p>The man in question walked out of his room and Alec smiled. He looked stunning, as always. His shirt was unbuttoned quite low and his jeans were tight.</p><p>“Alexander,” Magnus said as he came closer.</p><p>Alec leaned down, placing a soft kiss on the man’s lips in greeting. Magnus hummed, taking the younger man’s hand when he pulled away and led him out of the building. They had dinner in the same place they had their second date. Alec listened as Magnus talked about his day, and Magnus returned the favour when it was Alec’s turn. After their meal, they made their way back to Magnus’ loft. Once they were back, Magnus made drinks and Alec went to the balcony. He found that it was easier to think while looking over the city. He could feel his heart race as he thought about what he was going to say. Whether it was too soon or not, this felt right.</p><p>“Thanks,” Alec whispered as Magnus handed him his glass.</p><p>They both raised their drinks before taking a sip. They stayed in comfortable silence for a moment before Magnus spoke.</p><p>“Penny for your thoughts?”</p><p>Alec took a breath, putting his glass down. He turned to face Magnus and his usual smile appeared on his face.</p><p>“Magnus, I love you.”</p><p>Magnus seemed frozen for a moment, before he spoke, stepping closer to Alec, banishing their glasses with a wave of his hand.</p><p>“I love you, too.”</p><p>Alec surged forward, capturing Magnus’ lips with his. The kiss was soft and full of love. Magnus swiped his tongue across Alec’s bottom lip and the Shadowhunter opened up, allowing Magnus to gently tangle their tongues together. The kiss developed more passion and Alec pulled away panting.</p><p>“ Maybe we could … erm… move this inside?”</p><p>Magnus nodded and pulled Alec into the loft, moving to push him onto the sofa. Alec stopped him before they reached it, his cheeks red.</p><p>“Bedroom?”</p><p>Magnus dragged Alec down to kiss him hard. The Warlock grabbed Alec by his belt loops and pulled him to the bedroom. They continued to kiss while Alec removed his shoes. He almost lost his balance, making them giggle. Magnus pulled Alec’s shirt off before discarding his jacket. He pushed Alec onto the bed, following after. They continued to kiss and Alec managed to rid the older man of his shirt, running his hands over Magnus’ body. He looked up into the boyfriend’s eyes.</p><p>“Can you drop your glamour?”</p><p>Magnus frowned, “What?”</p><p>“I want to see your real eyes. I want to see you.”</p><p>Magnus seemed confused for a moment, prompting Alec to explain.</p><p>“The battle with Valentine. When I got hit, your glamour was down. I’d love to see your eyes again.”</p><p>Magnus smiled softly, dipping down to press a soft kiss to the younger man’s lips. When he pulled back, his glamour was down cat eyes on display. Alec forgot how to breathe.</p><p>“They’re so beautiful, Magnus. By the angel, you’re gorgeous.”</p><p>“So are you, darling.”</p><p>“I love you, Magnus.”</p><p>Magnus claimed the boy’s lips in a heated kiss. They continued what they had started, slowly getting rid of each other's clothes, and losing themselves in each other and their pleasure.</p><p>After they had caught their breath, and Magnus had replaced the sheets, Alec had curled up into the Warlock's side. He had his head on the man’s chest, listening to his heartbeat, Magnus’s arm secure around his waist.</p><p>“I love you,” Alec whispered as he pressed a kiss to the man’s skin.</p><p>“And I love you.”</p><p>Alec lay there, a smile on his face. He couldn’t believe that he could have this. He closed his eyes, allowing himself to fall asleep against his boyfriend, safe, secure and loved.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The couple get their happy ending</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alec stood in his room at the Institute. He was a ball of nerves but he wouldn’t change a thing. He checked his reflection one more time, before heading to the main hall. Jace was waiting for him outside his room. </p><p>“You ready?” </p><p>Alec nodded, “Completely.” </p><p>Jace patted him on the back and they made their way to the closed doors. Jace looked at Alec who nodded. Jace opened the doors and the pair walked down the aisle, coming to stand at the end. They turned to the entrance and watched Magnus come down. Alec felt his heart swell and his breath catch at the sight of his soon-to-be husband. Maryse was walking him down the aisle and Alec couldn’t be happier that his mother had come to love Magnus. When the Warlock took his position in front of Alec, the Shadowhunter had tears in his eyes. </p><p>After the ceremony, they made their way to the reception in another part of the Institute. Alec didn’t want to let go of his husband’s hand. They shared the first dance, smiling happily at each other. When others joined, Magnus was pulled into a dance by Isabelle, while Alec danced with his mother before they swapped. The room was full of love and laughter. They made their rounds, talking to the guests before ending up on the dance floor again, surrounded by those they loved. Isabelle was dancing with Simon and Jace was with Clary. Aline had her arms around Helen and the pair were giggling together.  Alec turned his attention back to his husband.</p><p>“I love you.” </p><p>Magnus smiled, running his hand through Alec’s hair, letting it rest on the back of his neck. </p><p>“Kiss me,” Magnus whispered.</p><p>Alec raised an eyebrow, a grin spreading across his face. </p><p>“Kiss me, Alexander. Let’s make tonight the best of our lives.” </p><p>Alec moved his head down, kissing Magnus softly. The kiss built in passion but stayed reasonable. There were people watching after all. Not that that stopped Magnus from pulling the taller man closer, deepening the kiss as much as possible. When they pulled back, Magnus leaned up, his lips level with Alec’s ear, as he breathed out. </p><p>“Aku Cinta Kamu.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed it.<br/>Comments and Constructive Criticism are always welcome</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>